Conejos
by RokujoTorako
Summary: Somos Conejos Siendo Una Manada De Lobos... (mi especialidad tal vez u obsesión del futanari)
1. La Reina, El Rey Y El Primero

Que onda!, se que esto será raro tal vez un poco puesto que tengo aun otras 3 historias que no eh terminado y lo siento pero la verdad es que ahora no estoy ocupando mi compu sino la de mi hermano para escribir disque ya que como no eh continuado por que no me gusta escribir mis cosas donde no sea mi propia compu que esta guarda hasta nuevo aviso entonces se me ocurrio esta historia que tal vez como es nueva puedo escribir aquí sino es que tendre que guardar el borrador en mi correo como las continuaciones de los otros se que es raro hahahaha demonios no se si me entiendan pero bueno espero que esto les agrade es una sorpresa x3 adios..

…..

La Reyna, El Rey Y El Primero

…

Bueno como iniciar esto?... claro….

Nunca fui en su momento un modelo a seguir hasta que ella puso orden en mi vida y como no hacerlo si a pesar de que seamos una pareja realmente estable pero con una que otra discusión fuera de tema, pero es inevitable ella es asi y asi me encanta y me sigue enamorando… como la amo a decir verdad… pero bueno…

-hola mai! Y mikoto?-

-nat!, que haces aquí?, crei verte un poco mas tarde, ya sabes alejando a cuanto ve, acaso vez a alguien por aquí?-

-jajaja común en ella, lo se, pero apenas regrese, Sali temprano deje a Nao a cargo-

-que bien, quieres darles una sorpresa?-

-son mis hijos, moria por venirlos a recoger por lo menos de vez en cuando-

-sera emocionante el dia de hoy entonces-

En aquella época era cabo en el ejercito, desde joven eh estado en la milicia a causa de mis padres pero mas que eso era por mi comportamiento rebelde siempre hacia lo que quería, y aun lo sigo haciendo…

Como la conoci?, en una fiesta de fin de curso de una de mis amigas que apenas acababa su primer año con buenas notas…. Entonces para festejar aquello me llamo para invitarme a mi y a otra amiga que estaba conmigo y otra colada….

_-has lo que puedas para que puedan venir!-_

_-si, estaremos ahí , nos vemos al rato–_

_-esta bien me saludas a Nao-_

_-claro Mai, nos vemos-_

_-cuidate Nat y no hagas demasiadas travesuras-_

_-si las que me hace hacerlas la voy a ver en un par de horas-_

_-jajajaja, nos vemos-_

_-nos vemos-_

Después de un par de horas de haberle colgado salimos de la base infraganti con un colado que no creímos que nos siguiera o mas bien que estuviera en nuestra salida para la ciudad, pero era inevitable asi que seguimos, al llegar al salón de fiestas del campus, veíamos gente con cerveza en mano, disfrutando de la música a todo volumen o mas bien con ayuda de las bocinas de todo el lugar asi que prácticamente todo el lugar era la fiesta….

_-Mai!-_

_-Nat!, Nao! Y…?-_

_-que onda pechugona. Hace tiempo no nos vemos-_

_-su nombre es Mikoto y nos conocemos hace un par de meses-_

_-ho-hola!, mucho gusto mi nombre es Mikoto-_

_-ho-hola!, el mio es Mai…-_

_-parece que la pechugona se enamoro a primera vista-_

_-eh!?-_

_-no!, que dices maldita araña!, díganme como es que llegaron-_

_-jaja ya sabes conozco la base como la palma de mi mano-_

_-se meterán en problemas-_

_-no será la primera vez asi que por que no a disfrutar? Que la noche es joven!-_

_-claro!-_

Cuando nos dispusimos a caminar para empezar a tomar una que otra cerveza me pare en seco cuando vi a una chica extremadamente guapa saludando a cuanto tipo o tipa pasen por su camino mientras se dirigía hacia nuestra dirección y viendo la actitud de Mai, la conoce haciendo que también caminásemos en su dirección…

_-les presentare a una amiga muy importante de esta universidad como en lo social-_

_-que, ya nos vas a cambiar?- le decía_

_-claro que no!, pero es buena persona!- decía Mai_

Al llegar con ella, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba con otra persona un tipo alto de cabello talvez negro, esas luces parpadeantes si que hacen difícil ver, saludo Mai primero para después presentarnos…

_-Shizuru-san!, quisiera presentarle a las amistades que le comente- haciéndose a un lado aquel tipo alto casi de mi estatura_

_-ara Mai-san no crei que en verdad vendrían, con todo lo que me dijo-_

_-si pero aun asi ellas están aquí asi que….-señalando primero a Mikoto- ella es Mikoto amiga de mis amigas-_

_La chica hizo una reverencia, y siguiendo con Nao_

_-ella es Nao, si necesita algo de información puede acudir a ella, ella recolecta información en un dos por tres, créame-guiñándole un ojo_

_-pero primero me tienes que caer bien para facilitarte las cosas-contesto Nao, ella y su sinceridad, es increíble…_

_-espero llevarnos bien entonces- contesto la castaña_

_-y por ultimo- dirigiéndose a mi- ella es Natsuki…._

No se por que estaba nerviosa, hice una reverencia algo tiesa pero creo que eso tenia que ver con su mirada que sentía como recorría por todo el cuerpo y ni que se diga de mi, la comia con la mirada era inevitable se veía tan candente, tan hermosa, pero a su vez timida….

_-bueno después de esta pequeña presentación- miraba a ambas partes Mai- ella- señalando a la castaña- es mi senpai Shizuru-san y con el que venia era Reito-san_

_-mucho gusto a todas, Mai-san siempre me cuenta alguna de sus aventuras, asi que si están aquí espero disfruten de esto- _

Lo decía con una cara sonrisa tan angelical pero muy en su interior sabia que tenia algo de intensidad, intensidad que me gusta, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por de nuevo aquel sujeto, que posaba una mano en la cintura de Shizuru, y mirándome de manera desafiante y engreído, asi que empezaba el duelo, después de que se despidieran voltee a ver a Nao…

_-investiga que relación tiene Shizuru y ese tal Reito-_

_-no me digas que te gusto-_

_-ese no es tu problema lo haras o no?-_

_-ok, solo por que tampoco me cae bien aquel sujeto Reito-_

Y al terminar de decir desapareció, cada vez me sorprende como se marcha…

_-y Nao?. Preguntaba Mai-_

_-ya sabes como es siempre buscando victimas, y espero que lo disfrute que sino la salida no valdría la pena o no?-_

_-me supongo que tienes razón pero esta bien vamos a disfutar-_

Empezamos a caminar hacia la barra y empezamos a tomar… y hablar de uno que otra historia o información hasta que Nao terminara su investigación y cuando vi a Nao haciéndome una seña de que saliera decidi dejar a Mikoto con Mai mientras me daba información Nao…

_-y bien- le decía _

_-pues a decir verdad todos dicen que ellos son pareja, pero hay algunos que otro y los que son mas cercanos a ellos dicen que no, pero como viste el se siente como si lo fuera-_

_-ya veo-_

_-solo hace falta que preguntes y actúes, eso es todo?-_

_-si de lo demás me encargo y que haras?-_

_-jummm pues hay una que otra personilla que me interesa y que esta de buen ver, pero nada formal como tu-_

_-bueno pues suerte, y cuídate nos vemos a las 0300 para regresar a la base-_

_-que bueno que nos mandan a dormir temprano-_

_-tienes razón, nos vemos-_

_-cuidate cachorro-_

_-igual tu-_

Después de aquello solo regrese a decirle a Mai que daría la vuelta y a Mikoto que nos iríamos a las 3 para llegar a las 5 que era nuestra hora de despertar…. Después de ellos Sali en busca de la persona que me interesaba..

_-por fin te encuentro-_

_-y yo a ti-_

Ok. Esa respuesta no me la esperaba después de unos 15 min de haber caminado y preguntando si habían visto a Shizuru se encontraba observando el lugar junto con sus acompañantes que estaban mas entretenidos en lo que pasaba a su alrededor que lo que estaba pasando en sus narices asi que decidi no perder el tiempo…

_-vaya no crei que el sentimiento fuese igual pero que te parece si damos un paseo?, no estaré mucho tiempo sabes? Y no se en cuanto tiempo volveré- dándole una mano_

Sin decir nada mas ella tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar era una noche magnifica luna llena junto con las estrellas, realmente hermosa, estuvimos platicando de todo un poco mientras nos adentrábamos al pequeño bosque que estaba en el campus hasta llegar a donde podría decirse que estábamos exactamente debajo de la luna, me quite la chamarra que traía y la puse para que ella se sentara y lo hizo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado…

_-a decir verdad no puedo creer que seas tan rebelde te vez tan pacifica- se me quedaba viendo y le respondía a su mirada, haciendo que me acercara mas a ella_

_-enserio?, pues creo que lo que estoy a punto de hacer contigo no creo que sea tan pacifico-_

Y la bese, sus labios eran y son perfectos, tan calidos, tan deseosos, tan candentes que no pude evitar el acercarme mas para poderla tocar, y a pesar de que me estorbaba la ropa que tenia puesta al sentirla tan suave, mi sentidos se llenaron pidiendo mas, una sensación realmente extraña para mi estaba hambrienta por tenerla, y como sentía sus manos recorrer por mis hombros, nuca, cabello, atrayéndome hacia ella haciendo que nos recostáramos encima de la chamarra, estaba hambrienta también…

Pero había llegado un momento en cual, cuando me había mordido el cuello rápidamente me prendio era la primera vez que el dolor de una mordida me haya prendido, su dolor era excitante haciendo el beso mas profundo asi como mis manos que no quisieron perder mas el tiempo y subio un poco su blusa que traía para poder meter mi mano y asi poderla tocar libremente, se sentía tan bien se sentía mejor que arriba de la ropa pero pronto fui detenida al escuchar un gemido suyo haciendo que se separar de mi y me mirara…

Esto iba mal, no podía alejarme de ella ahora y tampoco podía hacer que se alejara sabiendo que ella sentía lo mismo que yo…

_-no digas nada- le dije_

_-pero, no nos conocemos-_

_-lo se pero creo que viste y notaste que no soy tan mala a pesar de serlo no es cierto?-_

_-aun asi, no tengo protección y tu?-_

_-no te preocupes lo sacare cuando este apunto de-_

_-no lo se-_

_-se que es difícil y muy difícil a decir verdad, pero te soy sincera?, creo que me eh enamorado de ti y no pienso dejarte, jamas- _

_-enserio?-_

_-si, te lo juro, nunca había sentido esto por nadie-_

_-esta bien entonces-_

La levante un poco mientras la besaba y asi poder quitarle la blusa y a su vez el sostén mientras ella hacia lo mismo, me morida el cuello, gemia en mi oído haciendo que mi pene se endureciera mas y sintiendo ya por fin sus manos arriba de mi pantalón empezando a desabrochar mientras que yo hacia lo mismo con el suyo sin dejar de besar su cuello, boca, oído, sus hermosos y perfectos senos al quitarnos por fin las ultimas ropas nos empezamos a besar un poco mas lento hasta que se separo un poco de mi, observándome para luego ver mi erección, haciendo que nos sentáramos de nuevo …

_-sera mi primera vez- _

Me lo dijo con una voz tan dulce y amable, era su primera vez seria yo quien la tomaría, me sentía tan grande de tomar la virginidad de esta hermosa chica, de cabellos café y ojos color rubi, que me prendia mas pero a la vez veía algo de miedo, en ellos haciéndome reaccionar….

_-tambien será mi primera vez, tratare de hacerlo menos doloroso, espero y no te lastime demasiado –_

Y era la verdad, siempre había toqueteos con las demás chicas del cuartel pero siempre se detenían por miedo a que las encontrasen, era lo que me frustraba y hacia que esa frustración se vayase en entrenamiento…

Ella puso su mano en mi mejilla mientras la otra, si que no la había visto venir, la puso en mi pene erecto mientras hacia los movimientos de arriba abajo y se acercaba a besarme mientras se posaba en medio de mis piernas, después de unos segundos dejo de hacerlo y yo deleitarme con su mano y su hermoso cuerpo….

_-estas lista?-_

_-claro y tu?- _

le decía y preguntaba mientras veía brillar un liquido debajo de ella gracias a la luz de la luna significando que el lubricante era mas que suficiente, delicadamente la volvi a acostar mientras tomaba mi pene y delicadamente primero lo frotaba en su vagina al igual que mis dedos tocaban, rozaban en su clítoris mientras seguía saliendo mas de su hermoso liquido y escuchando sus gemidos mientras tomaba el pasto entre sus manos y lo arrancaba, se veía tan fantástica toda una diosa y yo siendo quien la tome por primera vez…

cuando sentí que la punta ya podía entrar con facilidad, su desesperación aun era mayor por que no sabia que hacer o agarrarme, para terminar con su sufrimiento y poder entrar en el paraíso que tanto yo anhelo también, o enojarse y golpearme o no se que es lo que este pensando ahora….

_-por… favor ya hazlo!-_

_-se que lo quieres tanto como yo, pero no quiero lastimarte-_

_-crees que las mordidas que te di hace rato me importa un carajo!-_

_-eras tu quien mordia y yo me excitaba por ello, pero….-_

Empecé a sentir algo que me detenía al entrar ya completamente eso significaba que había llegado con el himen, el cual lo rompi con un pequeño empujón haciendo que gritara, no de dolor sino de placer lo cual me indico que estaba lista asi que con calma meti todo mi pene en ella…

_-oh dios!, se siente tan bien!-_

_-eres tan increíble- le decía mientras lo sacaba_

_-acércate quieres?-_

Me veía con ojos sedientamente pacíficos, que me acerque sin chistar poniéndome sus manos en la espalda mientras nos besábamos de nuevo y yo volvia a entrar haciendo que sus uñas se enterraran en mi, el dolor era tan satisfactorio que al igual que las mordidas en mis labios se sintiera tan bien, creo que me gusta el masoquismo con esta mujer y como no tenerlo si es tan excitante…

Cada segundo que pasaba, la necesitaba mas como ella a mi, quería mas y lo iba a obtener, acerque mi cuerpo y lo pegue al de ella mientras mis brazos las rodeaban y apretaban , pegándola mas a mi y a su vez ella enredándose conmigo como si nos quisiéramos fundir y asi fue entras mas cerca estábamos mas queríamos, mientras cada pedazo de dolor que sentía y cada embestida que le daba, simplemente era magnifico y no quería alejarme de ella, era increíblemente inevitable dios que tenia esta mujer!, repetía mi mente sin parar, hasta que volvi a escuchar palabras entre cortadas de ellas…

_-m-me voy a venir-_

Yo seguía y también estaba a punto de venirme al igual que ella

_-y- yo igual!- sin parar mis embestidas ahora haciendo semicírculos_

_Poco a poco cuando senti que no podía mas , hice un movimiento rápido para poder salir pero ella me detuvo…._

_-hazlo-_

No tenia tiempo de pensarlo y en ese momento que me detuvo fue el mejor que había sentido en mi vida, me vine dentro de ella…. Mientras ella se venia también…, saque mi miembro de ella poniéndome a un lado de ella tratando que mi respiración volviese a la normalidad era la primera vez que me cansaba o que tuviese la respiración tan alterada y sudor por doquier…

Ella como un iman y sin salirse de mi chamarra puso su mano en mi pecho mientras que yo ponía un brazo debajo de ella mientras que la otra tomaba su mano que se encontraba en mi pecho y besaba su cabeza y me veía…

_-fue increíble-_

_-espero no haberte lastimado demasiado-_

_-no, fue de echo magnifico-_

_-si que lo fue-_

Veía como cerraba los ojos y se ponía a descansar, en cambio yo la envolví con un poco de la chamarra y la abrazaba a mi para darle mas calor a ella como a mi… no podía darme el lujo de dormir en un par de horas tendría que irme pero ahora el tiempo que tengo será para pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer, le pediré que sea mi novia?, querrá?, espero que no le afecte…_._

…..

-me alegro de haber venido-

-deberias de dejarle mas amenudo tu trabajo a Nao para que vinieras-

-jajajaja lo hablare con ella pero sabes que también le gusta estar con los niños-

-tienes razón, se tendrán que turnar entonces o encontrar a otro-

-jumm suena tentador a decir verdad-

-ni que lo digas, pero bueno hablemos de eso en el camino faltan dos horas para que salgan los de la secundaria-

…..

Ya iban a ser la tres de la mañana asi que no podía perder mas el tiempo, delicadamente bese y toque su rostro hasta que recibi respuesta haciendo que se despertara con una hermosa sonrisa y acurrucándose mas…

_-mi bella durmiente, se que tienes sueño y se que es muy mal educado de mi parte pero me tengo que ir quisiera que no pero me estarán esperando, lo siento en verdad-_

_-por que te vas?-_

Tenia ojos tristes y a su vez que tenia sueño

_-no es que quiera irme pero tengo que, creo que sabes donde estoy, y si me descubren no podre verte de nuevo en un buen tiempo y eso no quiero, en verdad que no-_

_- me prometes que vendrás de nuevo?-_

_-lo hare, te dije que no te dejaría y no lo hare-_

_-cuando vendrás-_

_-en un par de días, te lo prometo-_

_-esta bien, confiare en ti-_

_-esa es mi chica- _

Bese su frente y mientras se tapaba le pase su ropa y le ayude a vestirse una vez vestidas la cargue…

_-que haces?-_

_-mi reyna tiene sueño, solo dime donde esta tu habitación y te dejare ahí-_

_-tengo un rey demasiado lindo-_

_-solo contigo-_

Me dio indicaciones hasta llegar a su habitación la recosté en la cama y tape…

_-Me tengo que ir es tarde-_

_-volveras verdad?-_

_-claro que si, preciosa, no tengas miedo no te dejare y para que veas que no estoy mintiendo tienes a Mai ella siempre sabe de mi y esto-_

Me había quitado la cadena donde estaba mi placa y se la puse

_-quiero que la tengas y además tengo que venir de nuevo para que formalmente seas mi novia, que te parece?-_

_-me parece perfecto, con cuidado quieres?-_

_-claro, lo hare-_

_- y no veas a otras chicas-_

_-obvio que no-_

Nos despedimos con un beso mientras salía de ahí…

…..

-hey nat, en que piensas?, desde que llegaste te eh visto muy pensativa-

-no es nada de que preocuparse simplemente recuerdo lo que ah pasado hace quince años-

-que especifica-

-es que es maravilloso-

-me imagino y aun eres joven pero si que tienes energía eh-

-energía?, jajaja es amor, y solo con ella-

-ya casi es hora no?-

-si-

-y esta vez como lo o la llamaran-

-no lo se pero será magnifico-

-me alegra el verte tan feliz-

-y a mi me encanta estarlo, ya quiero ir a verla tambien-

-solo aguanta y en un par de horas estarás de nuevo con ella-

….

Después de esa increíble noche, gracias a los dioses no nos descubrieron, pero me había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, que me había enamorado y que no pensaría en dejarla, asi que planee muy bien para que fuese mi novia y tal vez en un par de meses mas que sea mi esposa y asi fue, bueno al año de relación nos casamos yo aun seguía en el ejercito pero ya era unos cuantos rangos mas altos, a ella le importaba que decidi tomarle mas empeño haciéndome subir muy rápido de rangos asi como ella avanzando materias para que asi pudiese vivir conmigo en una de las casa que tenia el ejercito para nosotros los que eran mayor de tenientes, y era increíble a muchos deje impresionados por como cambie de actitud y subi sin parpadear de rango…..

Pero de pronto llego nuestro primer cachorro… al siguiente año…

….

-mama!, tia Nat!-

-hola!, haru! Y tus primos?-

Haru era hijo de Mikoto y Mai edad de mi segunda hija shizuki

-hola campeón!, van a tardar en salir?-

-es que…-

-hola!, usted ah de ser la madre de shizuki y Ryu, no?- dirigiéndose a Mai

- yo soy su madre, que paso con Shizuki y Ryu - conteste

-disculpe, pero quisiera venir con nosotros a la dirección?-

-esta bien- le dije con semblante seria

-vamos- dijo mai

Al entrar a la dirección se encontraba ahí Ryu y shizuki mis hijos, sentados asi como también otros niños al acercarme vi que Ryu tenia una gasa en la ceja mientras que uno de los otros niños tenia vendada la cabeza y otro el brazo , me acerque rápidamente a revisarlos….

-por lo visto no tienes nada shizuki, pero Ryu que paso?-

-señora- decía el hombre que creo que era el director

-que les paso a mis hijos y por que están aquí-

-espere a que los otros padres lleguen, es un tema muy delicado-

Después de unos momentos mas entraron otras 4 personas siendo padres de los otros niños desconocidos…. Preguntando y revisando a los niños mientras veian las heridas de ellos…

-ahora si puede explicarme por que mi hijo Ryu esta con estas heridas y Shizuki aquí?-

-que demonios paso!- decía uno de los otros padres

Los otros niños empezaban a llorar, como niños chiquitos…

-pues como decirlo, tuvieron una pelea, donde el joven Ryu empezo- decía el director

-no es cierto!- decía mi hijo

-mire como dejo a mi hijo!, la voy a demandar a usted y a su hijo por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo- decía uno de los padres

-yo igual- decía el otro- que clase de padres e hijos vienen aqui

-Ryu!, shizuki firmes ya!-

Los niños de inmediato se levantaron y se pusieron a un lado mio…

- me supongo que usted es el director, pero a pesar de ver la heridas echas a los otros chicos, creo que es necesario saber que paso exactamente, asi que Ryu un paso al frente y explique la situación-

-si señor!, los que están llorando como niñas estaban molestando a mi hermana a su segunda hija, unos minutos antes de salir de clases y como tal yo el mayor de todos y como usted nos ah educado la defendi como tal y eh aquí las pruebas señor!-

-si!, desde hace tiempo estaban molestando a shizuki tia natsuki, ella no lo quería decir pero el se entero y vio asi que fue reacción-

-lo ve- decía yo-fueron sus hijos los que empezaron por creerse mas

-es cierto eso?, haru?- le decía Mai

-si-

-pero que clase de tontería y estupidez es esta, que clase de familia es la que ah inscrito a estos niños salvajes, deberían de verificar por lo menos de su procedencia, de los niños para eso pagamos no!-

-escúcheme bien "señor", soy general del ejercito, almirante y general del aire de japon, mis hijos no moverán un dedo sino es por algo realmente necesario y si no me quiere creer es su problema pero si es asi por unos cuantos lloriqueos, que pidan el dinero que sea por esos "rasguños"-volteando a ver al director- pero deme los papeles de mi hijos-

-pe-pero señora-

-no me interesa y si no quiere tener problemas mas grandes deme esos malditos papales que no le pertenecen-

-y también los de mi hijo- decía Mai- no pienso dejar a mi hijo en tan malas manos-

-yeah!, aun seguiremos siendo los tres mosqueteros- decía haru

A regañadientes el director me dio los papales de los tres niños y salimos de ahí, y antes de subir a la camioneta sentí un ligero jalon a mi pantalón volteando a ver a mi hija shizuki quien estaba triste…

-yo, yo lo siento- y empezaba llorar

-no es tu culpa hija tranquila perdóname tu a mi por no saber en que lugar estabas metida pero debes de confiar mas en tu hermano, el te cuidara mientras yo no estoy lo sabes?-

-si lo se pero me da miedo que algo le pase-

-sabes que por eso yo los entreno y para que alguien me haga daño solo tu madre asi que tranquila y ve con tu hermano agradécele, no lo has hecho verdad?-

-no-

-Entonces ve- y salio con un paso medio apresurado para agradecerle a ryu

…..

_-natsuki, estoy embarazada-_

_-que!?, es, es enserio!-_

_-si!, vamos a tener un hijo-_

Cuando me dijo eso no cabía de la felicidad que la levante entre mis brazos y la bese era nuestro primer hijo…

….

-ahora veo a nuestro primer retoño, ah crecido como un hombre de bien defendiendo a su familia -pense

…..

Que les parece la nueva historia?, interesante aburrida? Jajajaj es algo extraño pero haber que pasa espero que les haya gustado como a mi, nos vemos y gracias por todo su apoyo


	2. El escudo, La Espada Y La Princesa

El Escudo, La Espada Y La Princesa

…..

Cuando nacio Ryu fui la persona mas feliz del mundo se parecía a mi en versión masculina pero con ojos de su madre por eso el nombre de ryu, el seria quien protegería la casa cuando no estuviese, por un tiempo deje mi puesto para cuidar de mi familia, ya siendo general del ejercito… como logre el puesto mas alto del ejercito terrestre de japon?, jajaj fácil mi esposa Shizuru lo hizo posible, jeje ella y sus amenazas de ser una mejor persona son increíblemente encantadoras y sexis…

-mi amor~-

-mh?-

-ahora que va a nacer nuestro primer hijo, quisiera que te quedaras un poco mas en casa, conmigo claro esta y con tu hijo-

-yo al igual que tu lo deseo mucho, pero en mi puesto actual, no puedo hacer mucho y lo sabes ahora lo estoy por que pedi permiso y sabes que para que concedan ese tal permiso es complicado-

-por eso, quiero que seas general del ejercito-

-eh!?-

-como lo escuchaste, quiero que seas el próximo general del ejercito, asi podras estar con tu familia en casa dando solo ordenes que incluso puede Nao-san encargarse-

-pero, mi amor-

-nada de peros, escuchaste?, ella ya esta al tanto y mañana a primera hora empezaran un nuevo estudio y asi poder pasar los exámenes necesarios para que puedas serlo, asi como Nao tu mano derecha, quedo claro?, mi Nat-su-ki?-

Wow hubieran visto su mirada realmente decidida con una sonrisa tan encantadora, como decirle que no, obvio claro dejando aun lado la aura algo asesina que emanaba ella….

-claro mi amor, lo que tu digas se hara-

-muy bien-

-y dejando eso claro…-

-si?-

-que tal si nos relajamos y me muestras que recibiré a cambio de quedarme en casa, por que al igual que a ti no me gusta estar lejos de ti-

tenia que tener recompensa de hacer lo que ella me pidiera, y no es que solo este interesada en ella solo por hacer el amor con ella sino que muero por ella, cada que la beso, quiero hacerla mia, asi que también por eso, quisiera serlo también, es tan apasionada, linda, atenta, cariñosa, me saque la lotería con ella…

al final estuve conversando con Shizuru sobre el lugar en el que viviríamos, tenia dinero suficiente y de sobra para nuestro retoño asi que decidimos comprar un terreno de 3,000 metros un lugar muy grande no?, pero hay piscina, patio de juegos , una casa del árbol asi como garaje, arboles de sakura y uno que otro de alguna fruta y claro una casa de 5 pisos aunque no lo crean, claro cerca de lo que es mi trabajo y el de shizuru a pesar de siempre estar en casa ella también trabaja, pero esa es otra historia….

…

-ya llegamos!- abriendo la puerta y sintiendo el agarre de mis dos hijos atrás mio

-hola tia Shizuru!-

-mi natsuki!, mai-san, haru-chan por fin llegan, crei que algo les había pasado, están bien?- decía mi amada Shizuru abrazándome y dándome un beso rápido en la boca-shizuki , Ryu…?

- y los niños?- preguntaba evitando algo la pregunta

A decir verdad los niños tenían miedo de su madre shizuru cuando algo asi pasaba un raspon, o rasguño muy sobreprotectora, por eso les enseñe a ser cuidadosos con las personas y animales en cambio shizuru les enseño a ser civilizados, responsables, honrados los puntos fuertes de ella y mios en nuestros hijos en pocas palabras….

-mikoto-chan, les esta ayudando en su tarea después de que ustedes los dejaran y algunos están durmiendo, pero dime que paso, shizuki y ryu, que pasa?-

-hola, shizuru-san… como explicarlo-

-ryu tuvo una pelea con otros niños, por defender a shizuki y pues los saque de ese lugar y ahora no tienen escuela- se lo dije- vamos salgan, no fue su culpa y su madre lo sabe..

Ellos se despegaron de mi para poder ver a Shizuru, puede que sea algo muy tonte el esconder detrás de mi teniendo Ryu apenas 15 y shizuki 14, pero es inevitable, aquí nadie se salvaba era lindo a su vez, nada de que preocuparse, no es tan mala shizuru, solo es sobreprotectora…

Shizuru, se acerco como pudo y los abrazo…

-estan bien?- pregunto ella

-ryu, peleo como un verdadero hombre tia shizuru, no los regañes, ellos tuvieron la culpa-

- solo tengo un raspon en la ceja, lo siento, pero era inevitable, no podía permitir que molestaran a shizuki, mama-

-lo se hijo, y estuvo bien, debes de ser asi solo con tus seres queridos y están bien es lo que cuenta verdad?- mirándolos a ambos

-si- contestando

-ok, vayan a cambiarse y a comer un poco ahora nos vemos si?-

Sin decir mas los niños se fueron de nuevo…

-a decir verdad lo siento shizuru-san- decía Mai

-no te preocupes, nadie sabia que esto iba a pasar, siempre son asi las personas, pero por lo menos están bien y para eso los educamos no es cierto?-

-tienes razón mi amor- le decía con una sonrisa

-bueno se quedaran a comer?- le preguntaba Mai y haru

-claro ahora venimos, nat puedes decilre a mikoto que ahora vengo con haru?-

A decir verdad la casa de Mai es algo similar a la nuestra claro es un poco mas chica pero viven a lado nuestro…

-claro…-saliendo de la casa- como te sientes amor?, estas bien?- le pregunte acercándome

-si, solo que me sorprendio-

-lo se, a mi también, pero me supongo que es inevitable, lo bueno es que le enseñe a defenderse, además son niños- abrazándola mientras juntábamos nuestras cabezas y ella ponía sus brazos en mis hombros- y el tiene que defender esta casa cuando no estoy asi como a sus hermanos

-no crees que es mucha responsabilidad?- me decía

-solo es un rol de ser un super héroe en el futuro, no crees?, no seas tan dura con la imaginación de nuestros hijos-

-me supongo que tienes razón mientras vivan en la realidad-

-mientras, les guste hacer lo que quieren, no es cierto?-

-si-

Nos dimos otro beso, cariñoso hasta que fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta…

-quisieran irse a su habitación antes de que los niños las vean?-

Había llegado Nao…

-oh Nao-san, llegaste temprano-

-claro hago mejor trabajo que ese cachorro tuyo que tienes como esposa-

-has de querer que ascienda de puesto, verdad maldita araña-

-jajaja no eres capaz de hacerlo, verdad shizuru?-

-tiene razón por eso es tu mano derecha y tu te quedas en casa conmigo-

Supongo que era inevitable verdad?, bueno el caso es que Nao vive con nosotras, aunque también tenga su casa aun lado pero como es soltera y necesitamos de su ayuda le hicimos un piso exclusivo para ella y como también le gusta estar en esta casa pues por que no?, eso dice shizuru… pero creo que Nao le gusta hacerme la vida imposible o mas bien para que negarlo, es como mi hermana, asi como Mai pero no se lo digan digamos que esta aquí por Shizuru…

-si no me tienes que repetir que le debo la vida a ella- decia

-y que hay de comer, muero de hambre- decía Nao

-habra ramen y sino quieres habrá arroz, sopa de miso, sushi, gyoza (raviolis chinos, rellenos normalmente de cerdo y verduras)-

-ok, bueno me ire a cambiar y de paso traigo a los niños, les parece?-

-si, haya arriba esta mikoto-chan también-

-ok, bueno nos vemos al rato-

-si-

Al poco rato todos nos encontrábamos comiendo, pero veía a mi segunda hija shizuki, como que no queriendo comer, la anime a comer y lo hizo lento pero termino de comer, su hermano Ryu ya estaba como si nada comentándonos lo sucedido, pasamos la tarde como familia-manada de los kruger-minagi viendo la tele, dando de comer a los que estaban durmiendo, y terminando de hacer tareas para después llegar la noche….

Ya Shizuru estaba con su pijama metida en la cama leyendo mientras que yo apenas salía del baño y cuando estaba apunto de acostarme unos pequeños golpes se escucharon, volteando a ver…

-adelante esta abierto-

decía shizuru mientras cerraba el libro, era nuestra hija shizuki quien entraba junto con su peluche de león que le regale hace ya tiempo aun lo tenia eso era bueno… tímidamente entro…

-ven- decía shizuru

Haciendo que ella corriera y se metiera bajo las cobijas para después salir en medio de la cama…

-que pasa shizuki?-tapandose la cara con las cobijas

-yo en verdad siento el haber metido a ryu en problemas y hacer que nat-papa, nos sacara de la escuela-

-pero no es tu culpa ni tampoco la de ryu hija- le decía mientras shizuru la destapaba para verla

-enserio?- decía mi hija

-si, tu no tuviste la culpa, fueron ellos por no saber con quien se metían- le decía

-y como buen hermano que tienes el te defendió- decía shizuru

- y como no hacerlo?, si eres nuestra hija y su hermana, la familia siempre esta presente no es cierto?- le decía

-es lo que nos enseñaste- decía shizuki

-exacto, asi que no te preocupes tu eres fuerte también, por querer arreglar las cosas por la paz no es cierto?- le decia

-si- decía apenada shizuki

-entonces no hay que preocuparse- decía shizuru

-puedo dormir aquí?, esta noche- decía shizuki

-cuando quieras princesa- le decía

-a dormir entonces señorita aunque mañana no tengas escuela, mañana los inscribiré a otra- decía mi esposa shizuru

Ella solo asintió mientras la tapaba y apagamos las luces rápidamente ella se quedo dormida…

-en que piensas mi natsuki-

-jummm en como están creciendo nuestros hijos-

-y es bueno o es malo?-

-es realemnte bueno, como están creiciendo creo que hemos estado haciendo buen trabajo como padres no cres?-

-con ayuda de Nao, Mai y mikoto-

-supongo que tienes razón somos una gran familia, eso me gusta-

-tienes razón, pero en que mas estas pensando mi natsuki-

-en que te amo, los amo y en shizuki-

-no es tu culpa, y lo sabes, además es bueno tener una princesa en la familia no lo crees?-

-me gusta, solo espero que su camino sea tan difícil-

-no lo creo, estará rodeada de gente que no le hara daño y sabe como defenderse y tiene manos de sobra, asi que no te preocupes-

A decir verdad después de obtener el rango de general del ejercito decidi meterme por gusto de mi esposa a lo de marina se que fue algo precipitado pero que mas da, soy mejor que solo general del ejercito y me propuse a ganarme también el rango de almirante y general del aire, será difícil pero por que no?, además tendría cierto privilegios… y que mejor para mi o eso era lo que pensaba en un principio….

Pasaban los meses y cada vez me acercaba mas a mi objetivo de ser almirante, aun podía ver a mi hijo como a Shizuru, el trabajo no era tan pesado ya que podía confiar con Nao, en la fuerza terrestre asi como con Mikoto quien estaba en la misma rama de marina la había alcanzado y ella junto con Mai ya estaban casadas, quien diría que en esa fiesta hayamos encontrado el amor de nuestras vidas…

_-ok, como ya saben cada año se hace un examen para subir de rango en este caso los que quieran subir un par mas de rangos necesitaran tomar esta prueba, que durara 6 meses, con diferentes fases, dependerá de ustedes el terminarla o quedarse en el camino-_

_-por que tanto tiempo señor!?-_

_-como ustedes saben el mar es un lugar muy amplio y con muy poco espacio, no es la tierra como tampoco el aire, deben de jugar bien su papel y evitar muchos riesgos aun no estamos muy avanzados para poder tratar el mar como es la tierra o el aire, ustedes lo sabían y como tal es la rama del ejercito mas dura de las tres que hay, asi que en un mes comenzara el examen, asi que estudien si quieren seguir adelante los que estén dispuesto a subir de rango sino no se presenten, no hay ningún problema-_

Después de aquello, lo primero que vino a mi mente claro era shizuru y mi hijo..

_-si eso es todo pueden irse, estarán en descanso hasta el dia de la prueba-_

Tendría que hablar con ella sino es que aquí me quedare, no me había dado cuenta que también era cuestión de tiempo el subir de rango lo mas probable seria que ella acepatase pero tenemos un hijo asi que no creo que le guste que este afuera…

_-hey nat que pasa?-_

_-a decir verdad no se si pueda seguir avanzado sabes que tengo un hijo recién nacido pero a la vez quiero dominar esta área y no se que piense Shizuru-_

_- lo se esta difícil 6 meses es mucho, pero es mas tardado esto por que es el agua-_

_-tienes razón, pero lo difícil no es el agua nuestras mujeres es lo difícil-_

_-supongo que tienes razón-_

_-que te parece si hacemos una cena en mi casa y les decimos?-_

_-me parece buena idea, pero que no sea tan formal ya sabes no vaya a ser que sea diferente y eso-_

_-tienes razón-_

Al llegar la hora de la cena no era raro que mikoto, mai y nao vengan a cenar en casa de shizuru y mia, pero pues viendo la situación tendríamos que decirlo… estaríamos prácticamente un mes sin "hacer nada", antes de la prueba….

_-shizuru- decía _

_-mai- decía mikoto_

_-las dos se vieron antes de vernos y con su mirada preguntarnos que pasaba_

_-como decirlo, esto será deficil a decir verdad- decía mikoto_

_-a decir verdad…-_

Fuimos interrumpidas por la siempre fiel o mas bien entrometida de Nao…

_-las imbéciles quieren decirles que dentro de un mes será el examen para subir de rango o rangos que durara aproximadamente 6 meses-_

_Termino de decir mientras ponía otro bocado en su boca_

_-gracias, maldita araña!- le decía_

_-no tenias que ir tan lejos Nao- decía mikoto_

_-se iban a tardar como media hora y sus mujeres si no recuerdan son las que no esperan-_

_-eso es cierto- decía mikoto_

_-es cierto?, por que tanto- preguntaba mai_

_-si es la prueba que hacen cada año para subir de rangos por ella fui capaz de avanzar mucho pero ahora no son días sino meses, es el mar- decía mientras veía a shizuru aun sin decir nada_

_-y como es bastante tiempo pues…- continuaba mikoto_

_-no quiero sepárame de ti tanto tiempo shizuru, ni de ti ni de nuestro hijo, asi que creo que lo dejare y me quedare con el rango que tengo ahora-_

_-en mi caso a decir verdad tampoco quisiera irme, estar lejos de Mai por tanto tiempo no me es justo ni tampoco grato-_

Por fin vi hacer algo shizuru quien soltaba un respiro…

_-no se preocupen, estaremos bien y se que no se quieren alejar pero creo que ambas tienen una meta que cumplir no es cierto?-_

Ella tenia razón, mi mujer sabia eso…

_-se que es muy importante para ambas, y hemos les hemos pedido mucho a ustedes asi que creo que shizuru-san esta de acuerdo conmigo que ahora será bueno que ustedes sean un poco egoístas con lo que ustedes quieren, pero solo un poco no es cierto shizuru-san?-_

_- mi natsuki, mai-san tiene razón, no te preocupes de nosotras estaremos bien además…-_

_Tanto como mai y shizuru voltearon a ver a la algo solitaria Nao_

_-ademas tenemos Nao para que nos cuide, no es cierto?-_

Ella paro a medio camino su bocado cuando fijo su mirada a toparse con nuestros 4 pares de ojos esperando una respuesta….

_- aunque no lo quisiese hacer ustedes me obligarían y no estoy como para que me estén molestando-_

_-lo ves- decía Mai_

_-familia no es cierto?- contestaba mikoto_

Era inevitable aun asi llendonos ella estaría a cargo otro "hombre en casa" cuidado de las mujeres del hogar, asi fue, paso el mes con tranquilidad, jugaba con mi hijo con Shizuru, Mai, Mikoto y Nao hasta la ultima noche que tendríamos en tierra, ese dia decidimos tener una cena especial no tan noche pero tampoco tan temprano dándonos tiempo de descansar algo bien antes de zarpar….

_-muy bien, un brindis por nuestros nuevo rangos!-_

_-por nuevos rangos!-_

La noche paso calmada con risas, discusiones hasta que cada quien se fue a descansar para mañana, después de haberme cambiado fui a la habitación de nuestro hijo y veía como dormia, hasta que sentí el abrazo de mi esposa shizuru notando el brillo que tenia el anillo de bodas, haciendo que la tomara con delicadeza y asi poderla ver…

_-sabes algo?- le decía viéndola- te amo a ti y amo a nuestro hijo-volteandolo a ver_

_- y yo los amo – tomándome de la cara_

_-no los vere por medio año- mientras juntábamos nuestras cabezas_

_-lo se y te extrañare demasiado, en verdad que si- poniendo sus brazos encima de mis hombros y yo acercándola_

_-enserio quieres que haga esto?, puedo ir mas lento-_

_-shh, no quiero que pierdas el tiempo, quiero que estes mas tiempo conmigo y con nuestro hijo entiendes?-_

_-lo hare-_

_-entonces no hay mas que decir, ni el por que dudar, de acuerdo?- _

Y sus labios tocaron los mios mientras ponía mis manos debajo de su pijama atrayéndola mas a mi, mientras que ella mordia y posaba de igual manera sus manos debajo de mi playera, haciendo que la pegara mas a mi y ella reaccionando y levantando sus piernas a mi y con un agil momviemto quitándome la playera, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a nuestro hijo salimos de ahí hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, acostándola suavemente mientras le quitaba de encima la pijama como ella quitaba desesperadamente la mia…

Un puedo negar que cada vez que la beso siento una atracción y algo que me prende en el interior que se mueve esperando salir y atacar, comer, saciar la sed y un sinfín de sentimientos, sensaciones, reacciones que me hace sentir, shizuru….

_-que mejor regalo de buena suerte, me estas dando….-_

_-sabes que te amo y esto no es necesidad pero si espero que alcances muchos rangos mas asi que por que no darte un empujon-_

Ya nos habíamos quitado las prendas que nos estorbaban, los besos siempre estaban cargados de pasión, lujuria, gula, amor…

_-no será que..-_

No termine de decirlo ya que ella con un hábil movimiento estaba encima de mi con su mano en mi pene, satisfaciéndolo…. Alistándolo, poniéndolo erecto…. Vaya pero que manos tan hábiles…

_-si tienes razón soy a dicta a ti, y hacer el amor contigo, pero como no estare contigo en largo tiempo no dormiremos el dia de hoy.. casi…-_

Su increíble mirada seria, teniendo un objetivo fijo, y yo siendo ese objetivo mientras se mordia los labios y los relamia, posaba mis manos en su cadera mientras que ella ponía su entrepierna en mi pierna buscando su placer mientras se preparaba para la penetración….

No lo niego pero mi vida sexual con ella es increíble rara vez es el dia que no lo hacemos, me relaja me llena de amor, calidez, soy adicta es la verdad a ella, estoy perdida sin ella, como fijarme en otra persona?, estaría realmente idiota si un dia de estos la dejase, pero eso es imposible mas bien será idiota el que se interponga entre ella y yo, realmente idiota, algunos pensarían que no la amo, puesto que no lo demuestro demasiado pero que importa la demás gente….

Sin preguntar mas ella jalo un poco mi miembro mientras se acomodaba por fin arriba de mi al sentir su vagina ser rozada por mi pene se sentía tan bien, que pose mis manos en sus senos mientras ella disfrutaba de ese pequeño toque pero sintiendo mas de sus liquidos saliendo sobre mi pene….

Ya no aguantaba esa era la verdad que tome su mano, haciendo que se detuviera mientras me veía seria, estando en un estado de concentración increíble, pero divertida como explicarlo si simplemente a pesar de que su mirada sea un poco seria lo disfrutaba, se sentía viva, feliz, deseosa igual que yo que la veía con esa misma posesión y sin perdernos de vista le ayude a que mi miembro por fin entrara haciendo que ella se lanzara contra mi besándome con furia desenfrenada llena de amor, mordia mi cuello, mis hombros como si quisiera arrancarme la piel, me rasguñaba el cuerpo queriendo encontrar ya el preciado tesoro e una vez por todas mientras yo seguía con mis embestidas de arriba a bajo…

Había apresurado un poco los movimientos hasta que ella ya no podía haciéndose para atrás poniendo sus manos para poder recargarse mientras me ayudaba un poco, gritaba de placer…..

_-natsuki!, eres increíble!, eres ah! Una diosa!, sigue!-_

gritaba mi nombre y yo estaba en el cielo, haciendo que mi cuerpo quisiese mas, y asi lo obtuve… me gusta que griten y mas si entre sus gritos es mi nombre y mas, soy orgullosa, y es inevitable… y ella lo sabe…

sin esperar mas, con un ágil movimiento, pegue mi cuerpo con ella sin romper la sintonía, mientras que cargaba su cuerpo y cambiábamos de lugar ella abajo y yo arriba, y estando en esa posición ya no me detuve mis embestidas al principio eran fuertes y lentas, queriendo sentir cada pequeña parte de su vagina en mi pene sin dejar nada, pero después fueron un poco mas rapidas sin quitarle la fuerza….

_-si-sigue asi natsuki!, er-es increíble maldita sea!, co-mo te amo!, m-e encantas!, me ahhhh! Todo! Ya estoy apunto de..-_

_-yo… yo igual-_

sin cambiar tanto la velocidad de mis embestidas, cerre las piernas de shizuru mientras sacaba mi pene y viendo la reacción de shizuru de quererme matar y antes que lo hiciera puse sus piernas de un solo lado y de nuevo introduje mi pene…

_-ah! Mhhhh-_

_-en esta posición eres tan estrecha, yo te amo shizuru-_

Al principio era lento pero después de acomodarnos, en menos de lo que pensábamos habíamos terminado, nuestros liquidos se habían unido y como no hacerlo fue fantástico, celestial, infernal autentico….

_-estuviste increíble, mi amor- me decía mi castaña_

_-tu eres la razón de ello- le besaba la cabeza mientras ella se acurrucaba mas_

_-enserio?-_

_-por su puesto-_

Cuando ya nos disponíamos a dormir Ryu empezó a llorar y a su vez Shizuru se había quedado profundamente dormida, asi que me cambie y fui a verlo, y me quede dormida en uno de los sillones que estaba en su cuarto y el en mi pecho durmiendo…

_Hey… mi amor… mi natsuki, se te hara tarde-_

Escuchaba decirme mi esposa, pesadamente abria mis ojos para verla mientras dejaba a nuestro hijo en su cuna y regresaba….

_-mi amor ya es hora vete a dar un baño quieres?-_

_-mhh-_

Sin pensarlo mucho la tome de la mano y la sente en mis piernas y la abrace..

_-vamos mi natsuki tienes que ir, vamos a bañarnos si?-_

_-no quiero ir quiero quedarme contigo-_

_-yo igual mi amor pero quiero que termines con esto si?, vamos-_

Se paro y tomo una de mis manos haciendo que me levantara y nos metiéramos a bañar y alistarnos para salir…..

Al llegar al punto de encuentro para tomar primero un barco que esa seria la primera fase me encontré a decir verdad ni con muchos pero tampoco tan pocos….

_-mira ahí esta Mai-san y Mikoto-chan- saludando a las nombradas mientras venían_

_-mikoto, estas lista?- le preguntaba mientras nos saludábamos_

_-siempre, no te la dejare tan fácil, y hola buenos días-_

_-me gusta escuchar eso-_

_-buenos días Shizuru-san, Nat y Ryu-_

_-hola Mai-_

_-hola buenos días Mai-san, mikoto-chan-_

_-no vendrá Nao?- preguntaba Mikoto_

_-tenia entendido que si tal vez este esperándonos por la puerta del barco- le decía _

_-vamos entonces?- decía Mai_

_-si por que no, de paso si la vemos será facil-_

_-jaja tienes razón eso de tener uniforme militar de color verde no puede pasar desapercibido por lo blanco- decía mai_

Cada paso que dabamos juro que terminaría matando a cada uno de esos imbéciles que a pesar de ver su anillo de casada! Y un hijo seguían chiflándole, proponiéndole matrimonio, y etc, y no era la única que tenia ganas de hacerlo sino también mikoto y lo peor es que no podíamos hacer demasiado, nuestras mujer diran no les estamos haciendo caso y estamos casadas con ustedes y cosas asi…

Asi como tampoco nadie bueno casi nadie a excepción de mikoto y de los encargados de la marina sabían que yo era el general del ejercito, asi que tampoco podía hacer demasiado….

Después de controlarme un poco solo un poco y eso gracias a mi amada Shizuru que me hizo cargar a nuestro hijo mientras ella tomaba de uno de mis brazos y caminaba, junto conmigo hasta ver el verde de un uniforme…

_-mira ahí esta Nao- decía Mai_

_-cierto, Nao!- gritaba mikoto_

_-hola Nao- _

_-me era de suponer que de ustedes estaban hablando-_

_-buenos días Nao-san-_

_-a que te refieres?- le preguntaba_

_-jumm ya sabes como los chismes corren y decían que un grupo de 4 personas siendo solo dos importantes y además que eran civiles estaban que arden y otras cosas que estoy segura que no querrán saber, y me supuse que eran ustedes-_

Jajaja ella tenia que salir con lo que estaba lidiando pero como no hacerlo carajo si mi mujer a pesar de estar hace un par de meses embarazada regreso a su increíble forma sin rastro alguno de haber sido la madre de mi hijo, pero además que mas da amo todo de ella…

Cuando le iba a contestar uno de los que inspeccionaban se acercaba para hablar…

_-muy bien por lo visto creo que es la mitad de todos lo que estaban hace un mes pero bueno, solo les dire que se preparen en 15 min zarpamos-_

Después de ello estuvimos hablando de que es lo que se haría nada fuera de lo común…

_-empiecen a subir!-_

_-bueno creo que ya es hora- mientras se escuchaba la orden de subir ya_

Pero por una extraña sensación nadie lo hacia, ni tampoco yo lo quería hacer… todos veian como depredadores peor que ellos aun peor que los buitres, supongo que era normal tener una bellaza como esposa no es fácil saben?...

_-es enserio?- decía exasperada Nao, sacando su celular_

_-ya te diste cuenta?- decía yo_

_-jajaja estarán imbéciles si piensan que subiremos antes que ellos- decía mikoto_

_-que pasa mi natsuki-_

_-jumm viendo la situación creo que solo esperan a que nuestros esposos se vayan para poder hablarnos o algo asi, no creen que estemos casadas mas bien- decía Mai_

_-que no escucharon!?, que esperan para subir!-_

Nadie quería hacerlo de eso estaba segura….

_-natsuki, ve de una vez por que quiero que consigas esos rangos-_

_-pero mi amor, no vez que estas rodeada o están rodeadas de gente peores que un buitre-_

_-pues a mi me importa un comino, yo estoy casada contigo y tengo un hijo contigo que mas necesitas?-_

_-no es obvio?, que nadie te vea por que eres mia- la abrazaba_

_-y soy tuya mi cielo pero no por estas personas idiotas que creen que conseguirán algo conmigo tu no vayas, confía en mi quieres?- me besaba_

_-ok esta bien-_

_-lo mismo digo Mai-_

_-tontita si tu eres el amor de mi vida-_

_-y tu de la mia-_

_-no van a subir!- _

De nuevo decía uno de los encargados, y antes de dar un paso para dirigirnos a la nave veo en posición de firmes a Nao, esta mujer siempre me sorprende….

_-que pasa nao?- preguntaba mientras veía a la demás voltear también_

_-señor!- gritaba-la escolta que pidió para su esposa y la amiga de su esposa esta lista!- saludando_

Como tal un soldado de las fuerzas terrestres no tiene el mismo respeto talvez que un marino o que un experto en el aire, pero siempre teníamos que reconocer los rangos y los dos mas importantes de cada una de las ramas presentes del ejercito de japon, tampoco podíamos darnos el lujos de ir y hacernos los importantes pero que mas daba primero era mi mujer que lo demás, gracias a los dioses no estaban viendo los encargados….

Todos quedaron con cara de quien demonios eres otros con sorpresa al notar las insignias del uniforme de Nao dándose cuenta de lo importate que era ella y yo digamoslo asi, asi que decidi seguirle el juego, enseñándoles que no se deben de meter conmigo…

_-muy bien soldado, cuento con usted para la protección de mi esposa en el tiempo que este sirviendo- devolviéndole el saludo_

_-no se preocupe señor puede contar conmigo-_

De la nada aparecieron otros cuatro soldados ni tan bajo de rango, haciendo un saludo y yo contestándoles, mientras veía a Nao quien me giñaba un ojo, como hizo que estos soldados vinieran?, jajajaja claro ellos le deben un favor a Nao….

_-muy bien-_

_-estas contenta?- decía mi castaña_

_-contenta?, estoy feliz no ves mi cara de orgullosa?-_

_-como me encanta levantarte el orgullo-_

_-no quisiera preguntar como lo lograste Nao- decía Mai_

_-jumm me desespere y me chocan los marinos asi que mate varios pajaros de un tiro-_

_-eres increíble Nao- decía mikoto-gracias-_

Y sin decir mas nos despedimos ya sin preocuparnos mientras que los demás subían después de nosotras y zarpamos….

Este viaje era el que mas me había dolido en toda mi carrera ya que después de un mes recibi una carta de Shizuru diciéndome que estaba esperando a nuestro segundo hijo, me alegre si!, claro que si pero eran seis meses cinco sin contar este mes que había pasado, quería bajarme de ese barco y no era la única mikoto tambien por que Mai estaba esperando un hijo también, pero shizuru no quería que dejase la prueba que apenas iniciaba, quería estar con ella pero creo que era cuestión de hacerles caso y dejar a cuidado a Nao, me dolio como nunca me hubiese dolido antes, frustración, desesperación, alegría, emoción, tristeza, felicidad….

….

-sabes algo?, aun me duele el haberme perdido seis meses del embarazo de shizuki, le agradezco mucho a Nao por estar contigo pero quería verlo yo tambien junto con ella asi como lo piensa Mikoto-

-lo se, pero ya paso, es nuestra hija y eso fue inevitable, nadie sabia, y aquí esta durmiendo entre nosotras, no crees que es hermoso?-

-lo se, es increíble te amo tanto-

-y yo te amo, es hora de dormir-

-buenas noches-

-buenas noches mi Natsuki-

….

Al llegar a tierra fui la mejor junto con mikoto faltando solamente dos rangos para ser almirantes, buscábamos a nuestras mujeres al momento de que abrieran la puerta hasta divisar el uniforme verde de Nao, se veía increíblemente hermosa, con esa panza llegue y lo mas lento que pude y con cuidado la abrace, bese, cargue, acaricie, al igual que lo hizo mikoto con Mai….

Decidi recuperar el tiempo perdido pedi permiso de nuevo para poder estar con ella hasta unos meses después del nacimiento de Shizuki…..

Nuestra princesa….

No es que me preocupe, no es que diga que esta mal, simplemente a veces pienso que estuvo mal el haberlas dejado solas, pero a la vez pienso que todos somos diferentes y como tal estare ahí estaremos ahí para shizuki quien adoro y amo…. Siempre ah sido asi cuidando de los demás a lso que nadie les hacia caso, viendo por los demás antes de verse primero, tan gentil, tan tierna, algo que nunca fui yo o de lo que pudo llegar a ser Shizuru pero era es nuestra hija y cada quien tiene que tomar su camino y la apoyare en lo que sea…

…

Que les parecio?, jajajaj emocionante no?...


End file.
